Episode 2003 (24th August 1995)
Plot Frank has told Zoe about his visit to High Ridge Farm. They are all shocked by Margaret's lies which obviously mean that she intends to stand by Ken. Frank tries to phone Kim to tell her where he is, but it is engaged. She is on the phone to Dave, worried that Frank has found out about them. They agree to meet the next day. Emma is still convinced that Zoe should report the attack to the police. Frank doesn't think that they will believe her as she has no real evidence and it is his word against hers. Zoe knows that he is right, but doesn't want Ken to get away with it. Eric asks Vic if he will help him with a house clearance. He refuses, so Sam offers his services. Britt tries to make Alan see that the move to York will be a new start for her and Terry and insists that Alan goes to their opening night. Sam tells Butch that Eric wants them to help him with a house clearance. Butch is not bothered when he finds out that they are not being paid. Sam tells him that it is a trial for a job. Nellie is proud of her sons working together. Jan is annoyed when she finds out that Ned has applied for a job on the Weir Estate. Butch and Sam turn up for the house clearance. Butch insists that Eric pay them for the hire of the van. Eric gives them the keys to 14 Skipdale Lane. Seth is worried about drinking French beer. Linda is reading a magazine in the post office when she bursts into tears, having just read about the engagement of Libbis Foster-Cuthbert to the Honourable Daniel Weir - her boyfriend. Gerald is assuring Alan that he will be replacing Britt and Terry when Jan introduces herself and says that she and Ned would like to apply for the job. Gerald and Alan are rude to her, stating they had somebody more Britt's style in mind. Linda walks into the pub in tears and tells Jan that Danny has got engaged. Zoe worries when Linda is not in the surgery. Emma convinces her that she has to phone the police and report Ken. Dave and Kim have obviously been close. Frank walks into the office and they move apart. Frank offers to take Kim to the pictures for the afternoon. He tells Dave that you have to have variety in a relationship to make it work. Dave cringes. Jan tries to comfort Linda over Danny. She tells her that he is not worth it. Butch and Sam arrive at the house they have to clear in Skipdale. The key will not fit the front door, Butch finds another one under the window box. They are shocked to find the living room chock full of furniture. Terry tries to tell Britt that he does not want to move to York, but she uses her womanly charms to distract him. Linda storms up to Weir Hall. Lady Weir is very standoffish and virtually tells her that Danny was just using her for a bit of fun. Linda is left standing on the doorstep in tears. Zoe makes a statement to the police. She is relieved that they seem to be taking her allegations seriously. Linda sees Danny playing croquet on the lawn with a young woman. She storms over and confronts him. The young woman turns out to be his fiancee who knew all about Linda going to Amsterdam with Danny. Linda manages to say her piece to Danny who looks quite guilty. Butch and Sam have stored all the furniture in the Village Hall. DS Metcalfe walks in and threatens Butch. He leaves a message for Eric about their unfinished business. Jan confronts Lady Weir in the Woolpack and tells Alan that he can shove his job. Cast Regular cast *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis (Credited as 'Vic Windsors') *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler *WPC Barbara Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *Libbis Foster-Cuthbert - Beatrice Aidin *DS Harry Metcalfe - Ray Ashcroft Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Sitting room and office *Tenant's Cottage - Living room *Village Hall - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Holdgate's Farm - Yard *Emmerdale Farm - Field *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *40 Skipdale Lane, Skipdale - Exterior and interior *Weir Hall - Exterior Notes *Ray Ashcroft makes a pre-Ronnie Marsden appearance as DS Harry Metcalfe. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes